She, who messed up the bigbad
by Rainbowimagination
Summary: After Spike turned Drusilla down, she sends him his own personal nightmare. An unknown girl that makes him go not so big-bad anymore. Start of season 4/AU/
1. Taking Revenge

**Chapter 1 – Taking revenge –**

**A/N: Due to a change in the plot I took of most of the chapters to rewrite them with help of a betareader. (thanks so much Sasha for all of your great help!)  
You can be expecting an improved and even more exciting story line.  
The first chapter is up and improved!  
****I hope you'll still be enjoying the story as much reading as I'm doing writing it  
Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

  
She grabbed the book of dark magic arts she had used and read the spell again.  
There wasn't supposed to be any sparkle. She checked the words again.**

There was no way it could have gone wrong when everything Drusilla had done on the spell had been right.  
The bright yellow sparkle which was the size of tennis ball rotated around, flying up to the ceiling and floating right through it as if it was leaving the factory through the roof.

Drusilla waited for visions of what would happen come up, but all there was, was blank.  
Drusilla sighed. Maybe it was just an innocent sparkle that wouldn't do anything, that wouldn't create any portal.  
Drusilla growled and pouted.

Now what?

She turned to the kitten that she had picked up from the street earlier and looked it right into it's innocent eyes. "What do you think, misses Kitten?" But of course the kitten just looked at her without saying anything back.  
"Talk to me," she cried snapping it's kitten mow-ed angrily trying to scratch Drusilla in the face.  
"Now that's not nice," she pouted dropping him on the floor.

She turned the pages in the book, feeling frustrated.  
She heard noises outside,so maybe something _did_ happen.  
She walked to the factory's door and opened it, feeling immediately disappointed again.

It was a group of teenager boys considering the space around the old factory as a nice hanging place.  
When she was discovered, she smiled. There were only two of them.

"Hello there" she drawled, her smile sickly sweet.

"Check it out, Brady, some chick standing in the doorway of the factory" A blonde guy with a cap laughed. "Hey yo missy, what you doin' out there?" He jeered at Drusilla in a macho accent.

"The question is: what are you still doing out there?" Drusilla leered at them.

"Woohoo! You hear that Brade? Missy hittin' on us!" The other guy, who was thinner and more likely to be the insecure one, still hadn't talked.

"I dunno Rode" He finally mumbled. "I thought we were just going to hang out here. With no chicks and all for a change"

"Am I no fun to hang out with?" Drusilla questioned frantically, Her voice gasped a bit while she was saying this.

"What you talkin' bout woman? I don't even know you" Brady replied.

"There there now, why don't you come to keep this lonely woman some company? Didn't your mother teach you to be nice?"

"Come on, Brady, just for a little while" Rode convinced him.

Brady shrugged and rolled his eyes. He was annoyed by his best friend, but figured if he wouldn't give him what he wanted he would be a pain in the ass all night.

"Oh alright" He said. Drusilla clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "Yey!" She cheered, inviting her snacks in…  
to play...

**

* * *

**


	2. Leelah

**Chapter 2 – Leelah –**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the characters that Joss Whedon has created. I write for the fans and for entertainment. **

A/N: I'm replacing this story online. Hope you like it!

* * *

A 25 year old woman sat back to relax on her bed after a long day of work.

She was over thinking her day. Leelah Dencover worked with on a children's day-care with kids from four to six years old. Little Ony with his blonde-white hair and bright, blue eyes had been a real rascal. He was jumping up and down on couches, and chasing her co-worker from Suriname to pinch her giant bum. It had been a hilarious scene that Salia definitely could not appreciate. When she started to jell at little Ony, Leelah came in to hush her.

"I'll deal with him," she had reassured her co-worker. She lifted Ony of the couches and took him to the hall. She put him down and crouched in front of him. A mischievous smile played around the little boy's lips.

"Now Ony, you _know _you're not supposed to jump up and down the furniture, and you shouldn't pinch other people's bottoms. Not everybody likes that," Leelah lowered her voice letting him know she was serious. Ony's lips curled and he looked down. She lifted his chin to make eye contact.

"Listen, you go say you're sorry to Salia and tell her that you won't jump the couches again, ok?"

Ony nodded. Leelah had readjusted her footing after that.

She loved to take care of the kids and offering them an enjoyable and educational spending of their day.

The kids gave her confirmation for her job when they came to hug her or asked for her specifically. That's how she knew she did well.

Leelah wanted a child of her own and her boyfriend and her had been trying for almost a year. Every time she took a test and it was negative she felt disappointment like she had never felt before in her life. This emotion was filling her whole body. From head to toe. She was currently waiting for results from the hospital about her fertility that she had been taken tests for. The waiting was killing her. She wanted result.

The phone rang.

"It's Leelah!" she answered it cheerily.

"Hi dear. It's me," Merin answered.

"Oh hello."

"I'm working late tonight, just so you know."

"That's alright. I was relaxing here anyway."

"Good."

"Well, I'll see you some time later then."

"Ok."

They hung up. The conversations they had on the telephone were always short and concrete. Merin wasn't a real talker over the phone. They had been together for seven years now.

Leelah searched for the remote controller of her television and turned it on. She rose from her bed, walking over to her DVD collection. It was a huge collection that had a lot of her favourite movies and television series. She was proud of it. Though this hobby couldn't be considered to be good-for-your-exercise, she loved movies and series. She picked out her favourite. Buffy the vampire Slayer. Starting at season four she chose the 'play-all' function on the DVD and made herself comfortable to let her mind be driven away.

Hours passed by.

And all of a sudden she started to feel as if somebody had drugged her. Her head felt light and heavy at the same time. Her sight was starting to get blurry. She felt like a was hit by a tornado that pulled her in. Sucking, and tolling. Panic hit her.  
Would she be sick? Was this a life threatening thing? She tried to hold on to the bed, but that what came over her was lots and lots stronger. She finally realised that she actually was lifted of the bed. Voices. She could hear voices.

And then everything…

It went black.


	3. Feeling strange

Chapter 3 – Feeling strange -

Covered up in sweat, Spike woke up. He looked next to him.  
Harmony was sound asleep. He felt strange. Really strange. Maybe it had been a dream he couldn't remember.  
It was like something had changed, but he couldn't place it. Watching the alarm clock, he rose from the bed to head for the shower. It was night. Diner time for him.  
He had to make himself look good  
He thought about Dru. She had turned up about two weeks ago or so.  
He had hesitated wether to dump Harmony and take her back in, _or_ he could keep his pride this time and turn her down.  
It was a difficult choice to make.  
For Harmony was just his toy and that's all what she was. Dru was his true love that he would probably die for.  
Harmony had been out that night. Enjoying her brand-new vampire ultra power. Spike had been in the crypt watching _Passions.  
_The door swung open.

Assuming it to be that dumb brat, he reacted slightly annoyed. "Back already, pet?"

"What kind of welcome is that?" Drusilla had answered with a hanging tone in her voice.  
Spike looked up, a bit stunned.  
There she was. In full grace. His one and only Dru.

"Dru! Bloody…" He rose from his seat, walking up to her like she could have been a ghost. A ghost of his past that haunted him still.

"Yes Spiky, it's me," she smiled her honey sweet smile. She came closer, caressing his cheeks with her both hands.  
He closed his eyes under her touch, feeling deeply happy.  
Then he felt anger bottling up in him, making it's way out. His eyes flicked open.  
He felt betrayed. She had put him through hell disappearing so all of a sudden.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking, lady?" he yelled at her.

"Leaving me and then popping up again like it never happened!"

"Spike ssshh," she tried to hush him cupping his face back into her hands. She placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
Sugar she was… Sinking back into the happy feeling he let her. But only for a few seconds.  
He released himself.

"Don't do this!"

"Do what?"

"This!" He was caught up in frustration.

"Isn't the thing that matters is that I came back?" she tried to sound innocent. He went silent for a moment, turned his back on her.  
He bit his fist, thinking real hard. Finally he faced her again.

"You have to leave," he said.

"Why?"

"Leave!" He growled, changing his face into a vampire.

"Alright," Dru answered slowly as she backed away.

"I see." She frowned. While she was heading for the door, Spike turned away from her again. Not being able to watch her leave.  
And that was how it happened. It kept on playing in his mind all the time. Where was his Dru now? Finishing the shower, Spike started to dress. He heard ruffling sounds coming from the bedroom. _Crap, she woke up.  
_He walked up to the bedroom. Harmony looked indignant at him, seeing him all dressed up.

"Shouldn't you wake me before you go-go?" she asked, clearly feeling left out.

"Nope," Spike answered shortly.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Out to eat, you dumb," he answered irritated.

"Why do you call me that?" she moaned and pouted.

"Cause you are, that is."

"It makes me sad."

"That's your problem." He left. No more whining Harmony around him. What a 'breathe' of fresh air. He was fed up with her.  
Spike wandered the streets. He would be paying the Bronze a visit. He was in for some young girls blood tonight.

* * *

"You need to get over this stupid Parker-guy," Willow reassured Buffy who seemed to be staring into nothing at all.

"Yeah, I know," Buffy replied not very convincingly.

Willow poked Xander. "You say something."

"I don't know, Will"

"Oh come on, Buffy.. Let's go for a nice dance and shake of that bad Parker vibe. She tried to activate Buffy. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, guess there's no harm in that." She followed Willow who headed for the dance floor.  
Willow gestured Xander to come along. Not much later the three scooby's found themselves on the dance floor.


	4. The unknown female

Spike's vampire nose was activated once he came closer to the Bronze. The smell of fresh blood was making him linger.  
The sounds of music where coming from the club. The alley itself was pretty abandoned. Except for…

There was a young woman sitting against the wall next to the Bronze. She was next to a big garbage can.  
She was clenching her arms around her knees and hiding her face as if she was crying. Spike smirked. She was vulnerable and exposed. With nowhere to go.  
She was like a weak, sick animal and he was the lion sneaking up on her.  
He stepped up to her, kneeling by her and approaching. His face changing. He was close enough to lean in…  
All of a sudden she lifted her head, bumping into his head. His face readjusted.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his head. She gazed at him in huge amazement for a moment. Then the look in her eyes started to change to fright as if she knew what he was. There was something about her eyes. It made him back away a little. There was this weird feeling again. He didn't want to bite this woman. Not at all.

She was trembling all over her body, clenching her arms around her knees even tighter. "Are you alright there, miss?" He asked.

Her lips tried to make out a word. "Sssss… sssss…"

"Are you cold?" He asked when she didn't seem to be able to answer him. He took off the coat that was like a second skin to him and made her move from the wall a bit. He covered her up.

"Sss.. sssss…"

All of a sudden he was pulled away by his neck. There were hands at the back of his neck, holding him firmly.

"Out hunting?"  
It couldn't be mistaken. It was nobody else but that annoying vamp slayer. "I wasn't."

With an extra push he was released. It made him stumble a bit. He turned to face her. Not bothering to take any fight stance at all.

"Yeah right," Xander replied with a sarcastic chuckle.

"I wasn't hunting her, blondie," Spike ignored Xander speaking his words very slowly.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then explain yourself." Willow speeched. _If you don't stop bitching about I might bite you though, _Spike thought.

"I was helping the lady," he pointed at her at the young woman.

"Ssss… ssssppp… sssssseeee" She still tried to speak.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "If you were, then you better make your way out of here now,"

"Looks like he put a spell on her," Willow mumbled.

"For gods sake!" Spike cried out.

"Go, Spike. Or I will have to stake you," Buffy warned him.

"Oohhh scared now." Spike wriggled his fingers at her. But he finally turned around and started to make his way out of the alley.

"Ssss… sssspppp sssss… Ssssppiiiike!" The woman finally brought out. Her eyes grew big and she pointed at him, reaching out her hand like she wanted to touch him. Spike turned around hearing his name. Then she fell silent again. Buffy gestured at him to go.

Xander observed the unknown female.

"She seems in shock," he said analyzing. He crouched in front of her.

"Miss, do you need to be taken home?" he gently asked. There was a hurt look on her face and tears welled up in her eyes. She started to cry uncontrollably, hiding her face in both hands. "Home… I don't know how to get there," she answered in a shaky voice.

"Where do you live?" Xander asked. But she was silent again and looked at him with sad eyes.

Buffy looked questioningly at Willow. "I think we need to find Giles," She replied.

Buffy examined the girl. "But not until the morning. Could you let her stay with you, tonight?" She asked Xander. He took another look at the girl. She gave him a begging look.

"Sure." He nodded. She seemed relieved. He helped her up.  
"You have a name?" He asked. But still she didn't answer. He had to support her for she looked as if she could faint anytime soon.

Drusilla had been watching from the corner. She had been following Spike around to see if anything had happened that had to do with her spell.  
With the portal she created.  
At the start when he approached her, nothing seemed to be wrong or unusual.  
At the part where he was backing away from the young woman. Not giving in into his natural instinct, things were strange.

_How could he not bite the girl?, _she wondered.

Then the slayer and her annoying little friends came in to disturb.  
Finally she had to hide herself when Spike came into her direction. She could hear him mumble words that she couldn't hear when he walked away.

A feeling hit her.  
A feeling that the spell had worked. But she wasn't sure how it had worked out.  
She opened up to the universe. Ready to receive information. But nothing came.

She would have to wait.


	5. Exchanging truths

Getting into the basement he helped her onto the bed, lying her down. He helped her out of Spike's coat that was still around her. She looked like she already had been in night clothing. She was wearing a baby pink night dress. He blushed at the sight of her.

"Uhhm," he went shy for a moment. "Geez, you must have been freezing out there."

He placed the pillow under her head and covered her up with blankets.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked. Still no answer.

"I think I'm going to be sleeping on the couch then," he said. Then he felt her hand reaching for his. She softly pinched it, looking at him with gentle eyes.

"Thanks Xander," she whispered. It made him feel warm on the inside.

"You… you are welcome," he stammered. "Get some sleep now."

He made his way to the couch, lying down.  
Then something hit him.  
He couldn't remember Buffy or anyone else mentioning his name in front of her.  
So how could she possibly know it?  
When his eyes started to get used to the dark, he looked at her while she was sleeping.  
Could she be dangerous? Maybe some demon pretending to be human? Xander always attracted women that didn't appear to be all human in the end.  
Well, maybe she wasn't attracted to him. At least not in that way. Maybe she would try to steal his soul when he was sleeping. Just that time with Buffy's demon roommate.

But then… again, once he looked at her, he couldn't believe she could be evil She had a softness to her. He could sense that despite of the hysterical state they had found her in. And what had happened there with Spike? That was the biggest mystery there. Why had she cried out his name like that?  
Questions… questions.  
Finally the it made him tired enough to sleep.

Slowly opening her eyes, Leelah felt overwhelmed. It was this dream she had. It felt so real. About her being stuck in Sunnydale. She yawned, turning at her side to get a hold of the time. But there was no alarm clock on the place where it should have been. Then it hit her.  
She wasn't home. She was in strange surroundings, that still… looked familiar in a way.  
She was shocked up by a soft, yet manly moan.

"Oh god" Panic hit her. "Have I been drugged?" It was the first thought that occurred to her. Where had she been last night? She had been home.  
Home on her bed watching…

"Good morning there," she heard. Her kidnapper had woken up. Leelah yelled, throwing the pillow at him. It was her crazy way to defend herself.

"Wow… you are something!" he said, pulling the pillow away. That's when she could finally face him. Her mouth dropped open.  
"Xander?!!!? Leelah… , wake up! You're still dreaming," she said out loud, clenching her eyes. She opened them again. Still she was there. "O god, what if I'm going crazy?!"

_In your hysterical conditions I'd almost think you'd be, _Xander thought. But instead of making a 'smart' Xander remark, he carefully approached her.

"Listen, I don't think you're dreaming," he told her as he sat down on the bed with her. "You look very confused,' he carefully brought out.

"But you're not real. You're fictional," she answered.  
Now it was Xanders turn to be confused.

"Wha?"

"Yesterday I was watching the telly," she explained. "Buffy the vampire slayer is a tv n show. A story that was made up. It's my favorite though. I've watched it a dozen times."

Xander was too stunned to say anything. He had been through 3 apocalypses.  
Then there was a lot of other weird stuff, but this? This might just have been the strangest thing he had ever heard.

"But we're real. I'm as real as can be," he finally said.

"You seem real…" She bit her lip as if she was still hesitating. Then she carefully brought up her hand to his cheek and touched it.

"You are real!"

It made Xander feel slightly uncomfortable, but not in a bad way.

"So, Leelah right?" he started. "Why don't you tell me something more? Like about yesterday. What were you doing with Spike?" Leelah frowned at his question.

"Spike?" she shrugged. "I don't remember much about yesterday. A few flashes here and there." She did the best she could to remember.

"See, because you hanging out with a bad ass vamp isn't that much of a trustworthy thing."

"I bet it isn't," Leelah admitted. "I'm sorry, I just don't remember."

Xander pointed out at Spike's coat.

"He put his coat around you and all," Xander added. Leelah looked shocked.

"Wow, well that must have been a big thing for Spike. That coat is like a second skin to him I once remember hearing him say"

"Ok, well you got me really confused there. You know Spike?" Leelah smiled friendly at Xander.

"Oh yes, just as well as I know you and the rest."

"Me and the rest?"

"Yes the scoobies. You, Buffy, Willow and Giles,"

"Are you like a psych?"

"No, like I said I'm from… well… not from this here," Leelah sounded like she wasn't sure how to put it. "It's crazy, but I don't know how this happened. You're stating you're real. And I guess what I'm trying to say is: I got sucked into a fictional story?"

"Ok, if it's true what you're saying here… then why don't you tell me something about me?"

"Ok…" Leelah thought for a while.

"You're Xander Harris. Currently you're working in a bar near the school. You decided not to start to study because you never did that well in on Sunnydale High. Willow used to help you all the time. You've taken Anya to the prom who is an ex-demon."

"You're freaking me out pretty much," Xander admitted. "Don't you have any supernatural powers at all? Because…"

"You mostly attract weird women?" Leelah laughed. Then she smiled warmly again.

"I'm not evil or anything," she stated.

"Maybe you could tell me some more about what happened?" He asked.  
Leelah nodded and started to tell all that she could remember.


	6. Let's go shopping

**Chapter 6 ****- Let's go shopping - **

While Leelah took a shower, Xander called the rest of the scooby's. Starting with Buffy.

"So, did you find anything out about this girl yet?" Buffy asked.

"Yes… sort of, but it's a confusing story."

"Why's that?"

"She states that we're fiction for a start."

"Huh?"

"Yes, well she told me her story and it's pretty unbelievable, but she absolutely knows everything about us that she couldn't have known unless she would have been spying on us for the past 3 years."

"Ok. Well, call Willow. Maybe it's some magical thingy. I'll inform Giles as well. Get her to meet with us this afternoon. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere until we found out what's going on," Buffy suggested.

"Uh-huh…"

"Ok, so let's say around 3-ish? That's when my classes finish. We'll meet at Giles place."

"Alright Bufster, see ya then," Xander accepted.

He called Willow to explain the same story.

"I'll hit the books," she promised. "And I'll meet you at three."

Leelah walked down the basement stairs drying her hair. She was still dressed in her nightwear. She looked down as Xander looked at her from bottom to top. She blushed.

"Right…" Xander got his red bathrobe and handed it to her. "Here now, that will make you feel warmer," He looked the other way. Leelah was touched by his gesture. She put it on.

"Thanks for taking such good care of me," She hugged Xander, forced him to look at her and kissed his forehead.  
The bathrobe made her look all cute and cuddly. There was no doubt about it. He trusted her. There was no way this woman could be evil.

"Maybe we should get you some clothing," Xander suggested shyly.  
"I'm sorry if I make you uncomfy. I really don't mean to," Leelah answered. "And indeed it wouldn't be a very bad idea," she added.

"I could loan you some of my clothing for now," he said. She chuckled.

"Sure."

He got her a pair of jeans and a strapless top. While she put it on, he looked the other way. "You're such a gentleman," she remarked. She put on his jeans that of course were way too big. She tightened the belt. Then put on the shirt. He looked at her and grinned.  
"Well that overseas look doesn't look all that bad on ye."

Leelah grinned. "I've always been a tommy girl anyways."

"Good for you. Now let's go shopping," Xander smiled offering his arm to her. She shoved her arm in playfully.  
"That's strange from your mouth," she laughed.

"What you think? Girly, or tough-ish?" she held up a dress in one hand and in the other one a pair of army green pants with a black simple top.

_Both, _Xander thought. "Ermm I don't know." He scratched his head. "I'll show you and then you decide," she answered. She disappeared into the dressing room. When she came out she had the pants with the top on. Xander was amazed by how someone could look so could in something yet so simple.

"I'd go for that," he said.

"But I'm not done yet," she protested. She went back in to change. This time when she came out, she was wearing the dress. It was a white one with little red roses on them. It made her look very feminine. Xander was stunned.

"This… it looks… you look pretty," he finally could bring out. Leelah smiled.

"Thank you very much," she answered, feeling triumphantly. It was something Merin hadn't said to her in a long time and she so longed hearing it.

"Ok, so what to pick?" She questioned.

"Both! Do both"

Leelah's face suddenly dropped.

"That's right… I forgot about a tiny detail," she remembered. "I don't have any money." Xander thought for a while. Buffy had told him to make sure she didn't go anywhere.

"I could pay for them," he decided. "If you could do some cleaning for me while I let you stay…" Leelah nodded. "Sure!" she answered cheerily.

"Then we have a deal."

Drusilla went into meditation. She was still trying to get anything through her visions, but when nothing came spontaneously she tried to do it via meditation. She had created an altar with a candle. Drusilla had spend the last 30 minutes walking through her visualisation.  
That's where she finally met _her._  
This same girl she saw Spike with. She was standing with her back to Drusilla. She tapped the girl's shoulder so she would turn around.

"Who are you, love?" Drusilla asked, but the girl only faced her for a moment and then started to run.

Drusilla's eyes flicked open.

"She's scared of me," she realised out loud. This girl had something to do with her spell, but so far it didn't seem like she could do a lot of harm.

Drusilla opened the book and turned the pages until she found the spell. She translated it word by word and read it out loud to herself.

_For betrayal on my heart  
__Send something that will be too smart  
__For he shall not cause me any hurt no more  
__Open..  
__Open the door._

Drusilla growled. It was just way too little. She needed more research on the spell. Perhaps it was time to pay a visit to an old friend…


	7. Why don't you trust me?

**Chapter 7 – Why don't you trust me? ****–**

Leelah walked next to Xander on the street. For the first time she didn't know how where this story was going, and if it would end well.  
What was Spike doing near her? He had still been able to kill her, or maybe even worse: sire her. He didn't have his chip yet.  
She'd figured she had been drawn into the story from where she had been watching that night.  
Xander had taken such good care of her. She was grateful for that. Still she felt like she had to be cautious. She wasn't sure about what.  
The power of knowledge sure was in her advance. That's one thing she was sure about.  
Xander noticed the worries in her eyes, but didn't say anything.  
He wondered what it was about this girl that made him feel funny. Also he couldn't place this feeling. Sooner or later he'd find out.  
Finally their eyes met for a moment. She smiled weakly.  
When they finally reached Giles' place and Xander rang the doorbell, Leelah felt like she wanted to run.  
Buffy opened the door. Her blonde hair was straight down. She was wearing bright red longsleeves and faded jeans.  
She gave Leelah a slightly suspicious look.

"I see you're all freshened up," she remarked.

Leelah nodded. "Thanks to your best friend Xander here," she nervously smiled under Buffy's eyes. Buffy eyed Xander who was standing behind of Leelah.

"Ah. I see. You've woken his interest," she grinned at Xander. Leelah swallowed.  
She became a bit annoyed with her bitchy mood. Leelah grinned back.

"Not too long from now Riley should wake your personal interest," she gave back.

"And… however.. Xander will be pretty soon hook up. And she is an ex demon, not like me." She paused, then put a hand on Buffy's shoulder, and sincerely added: "You're too good for an asshole like Parker. Save yourself some hurt and move on."

She walked past a Buffy that finally knew how to bite her lip and invited herself in.

"Hello Giles and Willow," she shook their hands. "I'm Leelah."

Then she sat down in the big brown chair. "Ok then. Scooby's, ask me anything you like."  
So she had to start telling her crazy story once again.

"That's quite interesting," Giles reacted. "What do you think, Willow?"

"Certainly."

"Buffy?"

"Not sure yet. It sounds unbelievable to me," was her rebellious answer.

"How do you think I'm feeling?!" Leelah fired. "Like this whole damn thing would be so believable to me!" T  
hen she kept her mouth, realising it was not a smart thing to put her emotions out there to somebody who didn't trust her.  
She pulled herself together.  
"Sorry about that…" she said in a soft voice. Her eyes dropped. "Just research anything on the situation that you need. I'm open to questions as well."  
Panic hit Leelah.  
What if she would never return home again?

"We will." Buffy reassured. "Let's get going then. Hit the books." Feeling a bit attacked. She knew the slayer was straight forward. Leelah took a seat next to Willow around the table. The witch was the person she felt most comfortable with besides Xander.

"Can I help?" Leelah tried to make eye contact with her.  
"Sure." Willow answered. She handed her a big, heavy book. Leelah eagerly flipped it open.  
The smell of the book was musty and the pages had turned yellow. It was about portals.  
Leelah started to read, absorbing the information like a sponge she kept on reading for hours.  
She felt Buffy's eyes focussed on her every now and then. She tried to ignore it.  
Even when the scooby's took a bit of a break to get a drink, she kept on reading. Finally she got up when she needed the toilet.  
She came across the bedroom where she heard subdued voices. She caught a part of the conversation.

"She seems like she can be trusted to me," She heard Willow saying.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a bit suspicious? Why does she know everything about us? There must be magic around. She must have powers." Buffy replied.

"Or.. she is telling the truth." Xander added.

"Shut up. Your vision here is not really clear water. You like her," Buffy scoffed. "Giles, say something!"

"I don't know, Buffy. I guess we have to continue working on it. Willow, do you think you could do a spell that shows us what she is?" There was a bit of silence for a while.

"Well.. yea… there's something I could do." Willow answered. Footsteps came near the door. Leelah made her way back to the table readjusting her reading position. She kept her eyes focussed on the book until someone came into her sight. She looked up.

Buffy was standing in front of her, having her arms crossed over her chest as if she would tell Leelah off.

"We want to do a spell. It requires your cooperation, are you in?" Leelah nodded.

"Sure. Happy to help."

"Goody" Buffy turned around. Her blonde hair danced while she did it.

_When is she gonna drop this defensive act? _Leelah wondered. She sighed deeply.  
Between her reading Xander tried to get Leelah to stop it and take a break.

"No." Leelah waved him away with her hand. "Just let me."

"Come on, Leelah. You really need to eat something and take a break. I made you some soup." Willow approached the young woman and got her to look up from the book finally.

She clearly was exhausted. Willow helped her up and took her to the kitchen.  
"There you go." She said while handing Leelah a cup of soup.

"There's so much I didn't know!" Leelah called out. "Like portals and magic and stuff. It all was.. was.. unreal," she struggled over her words. "Calm down." Willow put a gentle hand on her arm. Leelah felt herself going surprisingly calm under the witches touch.

"So… what's the spell you're planning to do?" She asked curiously.

"It's nothing to worry about," Willow quickly replied trying to cut her of the subject seeing Buffy in the living room, observing. "We're gonna do it tomorrow or perhaps the day after. All you have to do is show up."

"Ok, I put my trust in you." Leelah understood Buffy had told Willow not to tell her about the spell.  
She knew, since the scoobies were trying to do good, she wouldn't be in danger.

Willow nodded and smiled. "I'll be better getting back to the books," Willow excused herself, leaving Leelah in the kitchen with her soup.  
After she finished it, she put it down on the sink and got back to the books. After 20 minutes she started to feel drowsy. Her eyes kept on closing. Finally she laid her head on the heavy book and fell asleep.

Making her way through the streets, Leelah noticed an abandoned factory.  
Something drew her to the place. It was surrounded by high fences.  
She discovered a hole that was big enough for her to make her way through it. The door was open. Wide open.  
The place was creepy, not very inviting and still she felt more than invited to come in.  
It was like her feet kept on walking to the door until she stood in the factory. It was icy cold in there.  
Left overs and iron racks were all over the place. She made her way through them. She knew that if she kept on walking she would make it to an open space.

Light was flickering in the distance. Leelah followed it like the northern star.  
It was guiding her.  
She indeed found an open space. There was a woman in a black, long dress sitting on the floor.  
Her head was down facing to her seating position so Leelah couldn't tell who the woman was.

All of a sudden she looked up at her. Drusilla.  
Drusilla laughed. First it was a grin, after that it started to get louder and scarier.

"Poor little girl. You could never be a mother. That's why you won't have children. You still didn't get rid of your last one. And you never will," she hissed.  
Leelah's eyes were wet as she woke up. She felt she had started to cry.

She shot up, realizing she was still on the book. Willow was sitting opposite of her.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Just had a horrible dream," Leelah rubbed her tired eyes.

"You wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head. "No." Leelah felt like she shouldn't give up on every bit of privacy she had since she was forced to bring up a lot about herself to win Buffy's trust.

"Where's Xander?"

Willow pointed at the couch to a sleeping Xander. Leelah smiled.  
"He's a good lad, he is," she said as if nobody could every argue about that.  
Xander hummed a bit and turned on his other side.  
His blanket fell. Leelah rose and covered him up with it. On some sort of automatic habit she tucked him in and gently removed some hair that stick to his forehead.

"Don't tell Buffy this yet, but I don't think we'll have to worry about you being anything bad," she heard Willow say behind her. She addressed her and did something between a chuckle and a sigh.

"Buffy is just very devoted and I respect that," she shortly replied.

"You're very sweet with Xander." Willow smiled. "Maybe you'd be like.. good for him and all," she shyly added.

"I work with children, so that would be why I tucked him in," Leelah quickly replied dropping her eyes.

"I know love when I see it." Willow giggled. Leelah chuckled again, being a bit overwhelmed by the witch's intuition.

"Nah.." she moved her hand like she'd wave something away.  
But then again, she felt like the remark didn't completely leave her cold.  
Looking at Xander she pressed a fist to the place of her heart. He was the person that made her feel safe her. He was standing up for her.  
In a bit of a secret to Buffy, Willow was as well.

She sat down on the big lean chair and closed her eyes for a bit in hope to clear her mind about Xander.  
Ok, what if he didn't completely leave her cold?  
What if, let's say she even liked him. She liked him? Him, like much younger than her. Immature for her doing?  
Then she laughed on the inside when she thought about Buffy's dating-guys.  
So, what.. These few years were nothing compared to with Angel.  
And Merin? She couldn't just do something right? No, she couldn't do anything at all. It would disturb things.

After a long time of thinking she still hadn't cleared up anything yet.  
She decided to take yet another sleep in the hope this one would be more peaceful.


	8. Breaking the ice

A few rays of sunlight teased Xander. He opened his eyes and them clenched them again protecting his eyes with one hand to the sun. Giles was up already.

He was cheer this morning.

"Good morning!" He sang to Xander walking around with a cup of coffee, taking a seat around the table.

"Good god, what makes you so bright?" Xander mumbled a bit cranky. The red haired girl obviously had fallen asleep that night with her head on resting on her arms that she had crossed over the table before her. She slowly started to show some life to her.  
She moved her head back and forth within her crossed arms position.  
Leelah was still in the chair with her hands folded under her ears, having her head to the same side and her legs curled up.  
It reminded Xander of a child asleep. He couldn't help himself but look at her. She looked so innocent and cuddly. She kept sleeping.  
Xander slowly got up and placed the blanket over her this time. Willow noticed it and grinned to herself.

"What?" Xander asked defensively. "I thought this was very decent of me,"

"O yeah, waaaay…" He heard a voice. It was Buffy. "Where have you been last night?"

"Out to patrol. Thought I'd make myself useful. What have you been doing? Staying up to chat?" She nodded with her head in Leelah's direction.

"We haven't even swopped that much words," Xander answered as-a-matter-of-factly like. Suddenly Leelah began to stretch out, putting arms in the air, having fists while stretching. She yawned and opened her eyes.

"Morning…" she noticed the slayer standing in front of her. "Hi Buffy." Buffy's answer was a frown only.

_And here's yet another day of trying to prove yourself, _Leelah thought which really tired her out.

"Buffy, would you just be nice?" Xander suddenly snapped at her.

"What? What did I do?" Buffy put her hands up. Then when Xander kept on giving her a warning look, she walked out to take yet another breathe of fresh air.

This Leelah girl really freaked her out. She didn't seem that bad though. Xander liked her very obviously, Willow could like her, Giles stayed neutral.  
He didn't choose either sides. Still there was something weird about her. Besides, Spike didn't seem to want to harm her.  
That said something, right? That wasn't a very trustworthy thing.

"Hey there," she heard the soft voice of her best girl friend say. "You alright out here?" It took a while for Buffy to answer.

"Am I the only one left who thinks this woman should be taken under the loop?" She wondered out loud. Willow addressed her something that looked like a half smile.

"Well, no, yeah you know how that goes with Xander," she said casually and laughed a bit. Buffy rolled her eyes and playfully poked her friend.  
She couldn't blame Willow.  
Good Willow who was trying to keep just everyone pleased.

"Come on, Will. Don't play goody with me."

"Ok, so I guess you busted me there."

"If it means that much to Xander and you I'll give her a chance," Buffy decided.

"Goody!" Willow nodded. "Ready to go back in?" This time it was Buffy's turn to reply with a nod. She followed her friend back inside.  
She walked to the kitchen to pour herself some coffee. She hesitated for a moment, then took out a second cup.

A nice gesture wouldn't be a bad second start. Xander walked in. She placed her hands on her hips, pushing her elbows back.

"Xander?"

"Yes," was the short answer she received. He didn't look at her, just took a cup out the cupboard.

"I'm going to give this Leelah a chance, ok?"

"Good." He faced her. "That's what you should have done in the first place," he then added. Buffy forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Then we're ok." Xander now smiled too. Buffy finished filling the cups and walked back into the living room.

"Here," she said to Leelah, who was holding up news papers. Leelah peeked over the news papers, being quasi scared Buffy wanted to scoff her. She received the cup, and addressed her a sincere smile.

"That's how I like my slayer in the morning," she joked. Willow bursted out laughing, followed by Xander and Giles and finally Buffy started to laugh.

The ice was broken.


	9. Spike's coat

_Damnit,__ did I have to get all soft like that? _, Spike was sitting on the edge of his bed. Harmony was gone. She left a note.

_**I'm going to be out for a while**_

It read.

Great, so here he was feeling sorry for himself over nothing all by himself.  
With no darn blonde to distract his mind. If he even found himself wishing Harmony back, something was really wrong.  
He threw a bit of whisky into his throat. Wishing he could feel it burn like he could when he was still alive.  
It was no better than a regular drink to him, except that yeah, it made him feel a bit dizzy after too much of it. He rose quickly, throwing a chair through his room.

Nothing was making things better for the moment. And if that wasn't bad, he lost his most beloved piece of clothing. The long, black coat. He just had to get it back.

But where was this bitch hanging out? At _'Duffy's' _perhaps. At the door he waited.

Till the sun told the earth goodnight. Then he moved into the night.

"What do you think? Dress or…? Well, actually don't have a lot of options," Leelah giggled.

"Well, let's see. I'm a man, I like naked skin. The dress it is," Xander said in his Xander way.

"Ok." Leelah disappeared behind one of the towels that was drying to change.

"It's really nice of Buffy to suggest taking me to the bronze tonight with you guys."

"Bet she thought you could definitely use a break."

"Yeah, must have." Leelah loosened her hair that she had braided. It made her hair curly.  
She put on high heel boots that Buffy had borrowed her. They were really nice. She admired them for a while.

"You just need to help me zip this dress up," she said appearing from behind the towels.  
Xander looked at her in amazement. She looked beautiful. He zipped her dress up at her back.

Leelah felt his warm breathe against her skin. It made her shiver. She turned to face him and posed for fun. "And?"

"Most definitely drop dead gorgeous material," Xander answered under his breathe. Leelah started to shine. There was a tension between them that Leelah could feel.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," she said and walked up the stairs.

Xander followed.

"Oh, I forgot something," Leelah realised. She ran down the stairs again, groped the black coat and folded it up.  
She put in the bag Xander loaned her. Xander gave her a weird look.

"Why's that?"

"Just in case," she only answered. Xander nodded. "Ok." _Just in case what, _he wondered only seconds later.

Stepping into the Bronze, Leelah felt 18 again.

"Lookie! Oz!" Willow pointed, discovering her boyfriend in the crowd. Oz casually waved and came over.

"I'm gonna get drinks, what do you want?" Buffy asked the group.

"White wine," Leelah answered. When it fell a bit silent, Leelah shrugged.  
"What's the big harm about drinking alcohol?"

"Nothing…" Xander mumbled. The others gave their orders and only minutes later Buffy returned with drinks. "Leelah, this is Oz," Leelah stick out her hand to have Oz shake it.  
"Hi" they both said,

"So, who's playing tonight?" Willow asked Oz.

"Veruca,"

Leelah gasped. "What?" Willow asked in shock. Leelah covered her mouth with one hand and shook her head.  
She wanted to tell Willow. She turned a bit pale. "Nothing," she finally knew how to answer.

"Why don't we find a place to sit?" Buffy tried to change subject. They all nodded and looked around the room to find a table.  
Nervously Leelah drank her wine, and finished it within ten minutes.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom to freshen up," she said and disappeared.

She looked in the mirror feeling absolutely horrible about the knowledge she had now. But her telling Willow would be catastrophe.  
She'd cause fights. The consequences couldn't be overseen.  
"Get yourself together," she told her reflection.  
"Having a bit of a problem, love?" she heard a familiar voice behind of her.  
She was terrored, because she couldn't notice any other reflection beside her own. She turned around quickly.

"Sorry to startle you." His face changed into a vampires face.

"Spike…"

"Yes, it is." He shook of his face again.

"I'm not afraid," she calmly said.

"Who are you and how come you know me?" The vampire asked approaching her slowly. When his face was close enough to kiss her, she put her hand on him and pushed him back gently.

"Don't get too close and cuddly now," she warned him.

"I'm not much of a cuddle person," he chuckled.

"I know you're not. Now let me go out that door," she pointed.

"Actually feeling kind of hungry. Don't have so much for a snack that walks out," he said and changed back into a vampire.  
"I'm I'm Leelah!" She yelled to distract him. She couldn't possibly do anything to save herself. Spike kept on getting closer and closer.

"I'm gonna finish this now," he whispered near her ear. Leelah could feel his teeth going down from her ears to her neck. She clenched her eyes, but felt nothing. Spike backed away and let out a growl.

"Why is it that I can't bite you?!" He yelled angrily. His face changed to human again.

"I don't know, but I definitely admit that I'm glad about it" Leelah answered trying to catch her breathe again.

"Also I want to thank you… for well almost looking out for me," she opened her bag and got the coat out of it. She carefully gave it back to Spike.

"I'm gonna go now," she said softly heading for the door.

Spike stopped her, putting his hand on the door. "We're not finished yet," he made her clear before she left. Then Leelah did that thing that only she could with her ways. She stood on her tiptoes and placed her lips on his forehead to leave a kiss there.

"I bet we aren't, Spike," she said and left to go back to the group.


	10. Creating a mess

Leelah felt the vampire's presence around all night. She whispered to Buffy.

"Just thought you had to know Spike's around tonight."

"How you know?" Buffy asked. Leelah pointed at the corner behind the stairs. "He's watching us." She sipped her wine. It was going to be the third already.

"What do you know about Spike?" Buffy asked.

"He can't bite me…" Leelah answered.

"How's that possible?" Xander wondered mixing into the conversation.

Leelah shrugged. "I don't know."

"Let's ask the person who would know." Buffy answered to this, walking up to spike who attempted to walk away.

"Not so fast, Spike."

"What do you want?"

"Catch up like always," Buffy scoffed. "I want to know why you're not able to bite her."

She pointed at Leelah. Spike chuckled. "Is that a special request you're having, slayer?" He sighed. "Actually I don't know, could we fight now?" Buffy took stance.

"Whatever you want, beach boy!" she sidekicked him in the face. Spike groped his nose.

"Ooch! You're gonna pay for that," he approached her, giving her a head punch. Buffy avoided, but fell back.  
With not a lot of fuss she jumped up again. They circled around each other. Finally Spike stepped back, raising an eyebrow as if saying _'what-ever' _

"You're giving up already?" Buffy frowned. "That was a fast defeat,"

Spike growled and pushed her hard on the chest.  
"Leave me alone, blondie" With that he turned to walk away.

He cursed himself and growled one final time at Leelah making a vampire face. Leelah jumped back from him.

"Don't think we're done yet cause we aren't," he told her once again. Buffy looked from Leelah to Spike who was marching away.

Xander pointed at Spike's coat he was wearing. "I thought…"

"Yes well, I bumped into him in the ladies room. Thought I'd be nice enough to return it," Leelah shrugged.

Buffy frowned. "You want to be nice to Spike?"

Leelah laughed. "Yeah, isn't that ridiculous?" she scratched her head.

"Really does seem Spike and you have a weird thing going on there," Willow concluded.

"Yeah, mostly he isn't that picky about who he bites," Buffy agreed.

Leelah shrugged again, feeling uncomfortable. "So, where's Tara?" she asked Willow out of the blue to change subject. Then she noticed Oz standing next to Willow. She wished she'd swallowed her words.

"Tara…?" Willow looked questioningly.

"Ok, it's time for me to sleep, I guess" Leelah felt her cheeks turning red.

"And I'll be happy to take you home," Xander winked at her. She smiled.

"Yeah, let me just get my… well, ermm Buffy's coat." Leelah answered as she turned.

"You know, she's just the weirdest girl." Oz frowned.

"But not as in bad weird, right?" Willow reassured. She liked the stranger that had bounced into their lives.

"Yes, I guess she is cool" He decided after being quiet for a while.

"Way cool" Xander agreed. Buffy just stood there, having her arms crossed over her chest.  
They looked at her expectantly.

"I'm still getting used to her," she finally said. Leelah returned.

"Thanks again for letting me borrow some of your clothes," she said, smiling at Buffy.

"No problemo,"

Xander took her hand. "Let's go, my lovely," he said as he pulled her to the exit.

"Bye Xand!" Willow called after him. But he didn't hear her anymore.

Leelah seemed to be over thinking something as they walked back. Xander looked at her face and tried to read whatever it could be.  
Maybe it was some sort of plan she tried to make up for herself. The look in her eyes became more questioningly.  
It definitely had to be a _what if. _

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Leelah asked as she noticed Xander watching her. Xander shrugged.

"Just wondered if you're all right there"

"Sure," she answered short off.

"You seem pretty quiet"

"Yea"

"How come?"

"It's something that… well, I couldn't tell you" Leelah hesitated. She wanted to trust Xander about things that would be coming.

"Are you trying to protect me from something?" He asked. It was just the question that kind of shocked her.  
Somehow he was so damn right about that.

"You know, you're creepy" Leelah carefully confirmed. Xander held still. He was holding his hands in the pocket of his jacket. "Why's that?"

"You just… see things" _Dawn was so right about that, _she realised to herself.

"Spill it, Lee."

"I can't. I'm scared"

"For what?"

It was annoying how calmly Xander remained while she was exploding on the inside with confusion.

"Things are changing here… But I'm so… I'm afraid"

"But you could help. You could tell Buffy. She'd know how to fight what's coming,"

"But if I would, wouldn't that be messing with the future?"

"I don't know about that." Xander placed both hands on her shoulders. "I'll have you protected no matter what," Leelah bit her lips while she addressed Xander a somewhat shy look.

"Why would you? I mean I just…"

Xander moved closer to her and stopped her from talking. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. Leelah closed her eyes.  
She wasn't able to fight this feeling. Not anymore.  
Even if it meant she'd be creating a huge mess. She let him kiss her.  
She let him and replied.

After that she'd let him hold her hand a little longer as they walked home.

As they entered the basement, Xander flicked the light on. He found Anya sitting on his bed.  
"Where were you?" She waved her hands around.

"Anya… hi!" Xander said surprised. "How did you…?"

"You're parents let me in. They said you were out. So, I said I'd wait." Anya looked at Leelah.

"Who's this?" She asked. It sounded a bit snappy.

"I am…"

"This is Leelah." Xander answered.

"Right,"

"Oh. And what's your relationship with her?"

"We're just…"

"Not sure." Finished Xander.

"I take that as you're over me then" Anya prowled. Leelah felt panic. Anya and Xander would be supposed to be together or else a lot of things would change.  
What could she do?


	11. Blurry visions

Leelah addressed Xander a warning look.

"It's nothing really.." Leelah waved her hand like she was trying to chase away some kind of flying bug. Xander had a hurt look in his eyes. Anya frowned.

"I'm just a friend," Leelah continued. There was an awkward silence. "And I'll be taking a shower right now, because I smell" she added. She ran up the stairs before Xander could stop her and headed for the shower.  
She felt disorientated. It was like the alcohol had started to work even more just now.  
It hadn't been quite a good idea to be drinking so much, letting her conscience not bother her and go kissing Xander.

She slapped her forehand to her head. "Stupid Leelah. Stupid!" She said punishingly to herself. She turned on the shower, let the water run, and started to undress.

The warm water felt nice on her naked, drunk body. It felt like the water could wash of the mistakes she had made tonight. There was one thing for sure.  
Leelah couldn't allow herself to do anything with Xander anymore.  
Tomorrow would be different. She would be sober.

After what felt like hours, she put on a t-shirt, gathered her clothes around the bathroom and cautiously went downstairs.  
When she came there, Xander was alone. He was sitting on his bed and staring at the wall. Motionlessly.

"Ah there you are, you little heartbreak." He scoffed as he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry Xander," Leelah said in a soft voice.

"See, what I don't understand is you pulling up that whole I'm-scared-Xander thing, then letting me comfort you and turning me down straight after. What the hell is wrong with you?" He raised his voice.

"Xander…"

"No, don't you Xander-me. Let me finish!" He cut Leelah of. She kept quiet and crossed her arms like she was protecting herself for what was about to come.

But nothing came anymore.

"I was finished" He finally said like a moaning child. Leelah couldn't help herself, but smiled at the boy. S  
he sat down on the bed next to him. They were quiet for a while.

"You want PJ pants for that?" He asked, suggesting she should put something on her bare legs. Leelah nodded.  
So he rose, grabbed a pair of PJ pants and threw it at her. Then he sat down again next to her, though still stubbornly looking another way.

"We can't be anything together." Leelah finally tried carefully. "It's not your path."

"Well, you great psychic then please do tell me what is"

"Fix it with Anya"

"You got to be kidding. Me dating a demon?"

"Ex-demon" Leelah corrected him.  
"Whatever"

"Listen and please look at me" she gently turned his face like she'd sometimes do with the kids to make them listen. "Let me start by saying that what we did was very nice." She felt a color creeping up her cheeks and fell silent for a while "It felt good. But the truth is: it's not right" Leelah continued.

Xander sighed. He just couldn't be mad with her for too long even though she had hurt his feelings. It was obvious she didn't have bad intentions.

"I just like you," He said. Leelah smiled. She wanted to reply the same to him, but then realized it wouldn't make it any easier, so she kindly thanked him.

Drusilla waggled around the room, swinging her hips from side to side.

"I really want to know about this girl, Doc." She pushed her nail into the bottom of Doc's chin and lifted his head from the book he was browsing in. "You need to help me."

"Drusilla, love. I was just searching for you. What spell did you precisely use?"

"How would I know?" She waved her hand aside to support her words, but did in her usual Drusilla-way. Slow and amorous.

"Well, I need to know to help you."

"I do remember some words." She tacked her fingers on her chin, starting with her wise finger and ending with her pink.

"Something about betrayal on the heart, and sending something that will be too smart."

Doc. looked as if a light had flipped on in his head.

"That spell is quite heavy and creates a portal between this world and another one. I'm surprised it didn't kill you"

"I'm dead already," She giggled.

"But what does it summon?"

"Depends on the one who summons. Might have a different effect with demons like ourselves than when a human performs it."

"So, it will summon something dirty?" She stroke her hands from her hips up to her neck as if it the word dirty made her sexually excited.

"Hard to say what exactly it will summon. You send him his very own personal nightmare"

"That's good… good!" She screamed out, throwing her hands up in the air and swirling around. Then she suddenly stopped. "But tell me why I can't enjoy a bit of that?" she pouted. "Why doesn't she come to me in my visions?" Doc fixed his glasses up his nose.

"I will need to work that out for you. I can't answer to that right away."

"Alright then. I will come back tomorrow and will expect you to have this answer for me" Drusilla demanded. With those words which obviously were her way to tell him goodnight she turned around to walk out.

Then she finally got hit by a vision. She closed her eyes and let it come to her.

_The Buffy boy. _She stick out her tongue to ick him out. _Sitting on a bed, talking to…_

_Who was he talking to? The vision started to become blurry again. _She screamed frustrated grabbing with her hands to her head.


End file.
